Mira Han
Mira's Marauders |job=Mercenary leader and crime lord |family=Matt Horner (husband, theoretically) |voice=Kath SoucieBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Mira Han (alias: Mira Horner) is a terran mercenary, crime lord, and the leader of Mira's Marauders. She sports an Eastern European accent. Biography Matrimony Matt Horner was forced to marry Mira Han after winning a poker game. Horner said he would not have played had he known what the "prize" was, and made little effort to maintain contact with her afterward. Han took "Mira Horner" as an alias, and continued to address Horner by his full first name: Matthew. She gave Horner a series of encrypted communication codes that he could use to communicate with her, though he never used them until 2504.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Han met, and was on friendly terms with, Jim Raynor prior to the Second Great War. By the conflict itself, she had received the death sentence in twelve star systems.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Second Great War During the war, Raynor hired Orlan to decrypt an old Confederate adjutant. Orlan attempted to sell the adjutant to the Terran Dominion and tentatively hired Mira's Marauders to protect him from Raynor's Raiders. However, Han was more amenable to working for Raynor and Horner, and offered to betray Orlan if Raynor could pay the recruitment fee of 6000 minerals before Orlan could. On a personal note, she told Raynor to "ask Matthew why he never calls." Horner responded to this awkwardly and abstained from speaking to her, to Raynor's amusement. While the Raiders were gathering and salvaging minerals, Han gave vultures to help them. Raynor paid up, and Mira's Mercs helped the rebels retrieve the adjutant from Orlan. Han agreed to keep an eye on Orlan (who was cryogenically frozen) for Raynor at no charge. Han passed on information about the Dominion's plan to unveil the Odin, a massive siege-walker, on Korhal. The Raiders stole the walker from the production facility on to gain access to UNN Studios, where they could broadcast the adjutant's records proving Arcturus Mengsk was responsible for luring the zerg to Tarsonis during the Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. By this point, Han had become the chief crime lord of Deadman's Rock, replacing the deceased Ethan Stewart. She quietly provided food and other support to former Dominion refugees fleeing the zerg invasion. Flashpoint Following the , Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk rescued the deinfested Sarah Kerrigan and teamed up against Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. During the flight, the rebel fleet's two remaining vessels were badly damaged and required repair. They decided to have Horner contact Han. She welcomed them to Paradise. She acted flirtatiously toward Horner, but various events interrupted them. They had to hide the two rebel battlecruisers in a junk pile. Raynor wanted her to help a medical patient, whose identity would be kept secret even from Han herself. Unfortunately for Han, twin betrayals would strike her. Cooper, a bartender among Raynor's Raiders, learned of her sheltering Kerrigan and contacted Gary Crane, one of her subordinates who was assigned to protect the rebels. Together they plotted an attack on the rebels in Paradise. Raynor, Valerian, Horner and their visitor Dr. Emil Narud found themselves pinned in a bar. Raynor punched Crane out and they fled, but Horner was injured during the battle. The quartet stumbled into an abandoned prefab home. Meanwhile, the two rebel battlecruisers were attacked by a mercenary battlecruiser and a number of out-of-date vikings. Han sent Kerrigan to the Bucephalus, using her own fleet to beat back the aerial attackers. She contacted the rebels and told them of a secret tunnel from the prefab home, one she had kept secret even from Crane. Crane awoke and brought his troops to the home, but as he sought the quartet of rebels, Han herself arrived on the scene. She personally opened fire on Crane from a long distance, being particularly angry that he had threatened Horner. With Friends Like These... Later in the war, the Raiders returned to Deadman's Port to request the services of Orlan, currently in Han's custody, to hack the Dominion network. However, Han refused to negotiate with anyone else but Raynor, even though Horner revealed that he was being held by the Dominion. Therefore, the Raiders launched an attack on Han's space mining operations, forcing her to give them Orlan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. Notes In Wings of Liberty, Han's portrait is the StarCraft II reward for the Team Random 500 achievement. Her campaign portrait also appears in Heart of the Swarm.SC2Mapster. 2013-02-02. *SPOILER ALERT* HoTS Achievement Icons. Accessed 2013-02-3. References Category:Terran Flashpoint characters Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran criminals